russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 will air Homecoming sa 13 inviting the Birthday Party
Homecoming sa 13 was tapped to manage IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network marks and celebrate their 51st year anniversary program event on October 24, 2011 in the government-owned sequestered station of radio and television broadcasting industry with the thanksgiving big reunion. The works handled by IBC-13 encompass campaigns, promotions up to the execution of the event plan and production in their privatized. The challenge for IBC-13, aside from making sure that it successfully and smoothly organizes the major birthday party event, was to make the event a monumental, first-of-its-kind global breakthrough using the very latest facilities of technology, competent marketing and broadcast production that will be simulcast on TV and radio and the internet. The birthday party boasts of a production that signals the start of a rejuvenated IBC. It traces back the IBC we all know the IBC that has launched Viva-TV is the sports and entertainment programming and the IBC-13 that we all hope to be sponsors by KFC Kids Meal, Nestle Chuckie, Nestle Ice Cream, Del Monte, Universal Robina's Jack 'n Jill, Disney Toys, Jack 'n Jill Kiddie Candies, Rebisco, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Goldilocks, Hershey's chocolate, Gardenia Fun Bun and many more. The kids of IBC-13 like Barney mascots, KFC mascots and other mascots with a wide range of rather than song and dance numbers, surprises gifts and games. IBC become the number 1 television network from 1977 to 1988, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable and now the strong No.4 network to compete with the major networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. Interested participants can join by sending in a white piece of paper their name, age, contact number, address, and signature together with their proof of purchase. After consultation, planning and privatization, Homecoming sa 13 unveiled that commemorate the event should carry the theme of Homecoming sa 13: The IBC’s Birthday Event. IBC management, employees and IBC Board of Directors approved of the project and Homecoming sa 13 initiated its master plan for this exciting celebration concept was a collaboration of the best minds and talents in the industry with the big reunion of all former IBC talents/stars from 1975 to present. This event was also the first time that IBC-13 was able to showcase its full force of home grown talents in a live programming simultaneously aired from its IBC-13 studios, the IBC Family, with their clients and business associates as special guests, will be treated to a powerhouse concert at the Homecoming sa 13 venue in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City from 9 a.m. to 12 midnight this will be telecast over its website visit IBC.com.ph and 89DMZ.com, could be watched from different countries via the Internet that has truly banged and shaken the nation and simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 89.1. All participating IBC TV stations nationwide includes TV-13 in Mega Manila, TV-13 in Baguio City, TV-6 in the Mountain Province, TV-13 in Laoag City, TV-12 in IloIlo City, TV-13 in Cebu City, Cagayan De Oro City, TV-13 in Davao City, TV-13 in Zamboanga City, TV-10 in General Santos City and TV-2 in Roxas City and radio stations nationwide includes iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo and DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, the new touristed-oriented FM station in Boracay. With this project, the Homecoming sa 13 aided IBC-13 to concentrate on its priorities for this anniversary special. IBC-13 instead facilitated the giving of privatization, transmitter and studios and the new TV ratings oof ABS-CBN and GMA as token of gratitude to its viewers and had been loyal and supportive of the IBC-13 foray into the radio-TV broadcasting. Words from IBC-13 old-timers had not been difficult to get. The stable the biggest stars of the era, like Dina Bonnevie, Johnny Weismuller, Joe Quirino, Boots Anson Roa of IBC's president and CEO, the triumvate of Tito, Vic and Joey, Herbert Bautista, Dolly Ann Carvajal, Medwin Marfil, Lara Fabregas, Lotlot Bustamante, Dawn Zulueta, Drew Arellano, Luanne Dy, Salbakuta, Lotlot de Leon, Luz Fernandez, TJ Manotoc, Angelu de Leon, Angelica Jones, Iya Villania, Megastar Sharon Cuneta and many more, waxed sentimental as they recall their days with the station. The hit shows in the past were Pinoy Thriller, Ora Engkantantada, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Bisyang, Maricel Live, Loveliness, Iskul Bukol, See True, Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Chicks to Chicks, Sic O'Clock News, Kulit Bulilit, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and TODAS. Narrated by Terence Khan as the voice-over of IBC-13 and iDMZ and hosted by Zyrene-Parsad Valencia and Ryan Agoncillo with the reunion of all former IBC stars. This birthday party celebration telecast is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Lito Camo. The list of performers include Victoria Justice, Xian Lim, Nora Aunor, Ryan Bang, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Yen Santos, Jojo Alejar, Maxene Magalona, Nadine Lustre, Street Boys, Miranda Cosgrove, VIP Dancers, Herbert Bautista and the one and only Ms. Manilyn Reynes who was IBC's Hapi Kung Healthy for an unprecedented number of years. The homecoming movers of IBC-13 participate with great bravado starting with the beautiful and multi-talented Snooky Serna. Along with other news and public affairs anchors, they will host the shows different segments and will have one surprise number. Watch live birthday party telecast of Homecoming sa 13, the IBC's Birthday Event on October 24, 9:30 to 11:30 a.m. and 1:00 to 3:00 p.m. and 7:00 to 9:00 p.m. on Viva Proudly Presents and be a witness to birthday another fine moment in the broadcasting industry. IBC-13 Schedule on October 24, 2011 *09:30am - Homecoming sa 13: IBC's Birthday Event (Live at Broadcast City) *11:30am - Lunch Break (LIVE) *01:00pm - Homecoming sa 13: IBC's Birthday Event (Live at Broadcast City) *03:00pm - EZ Shop *04:00pm - Barney and Friends *04:30pm - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) *Live report of Czarinah Lusuegro at the Homecoming sa 13 birthday party. *05:00pm - Barbie *05:30pm - Daily Top 5 *06:00pm - OPM TV *06:30pm - May Bukas Pa *07:00pm - Viva Proudly Presents: Homecoming sa 13: IBC's Birthday Event (Live at Broadcast City) *Hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Ryan Agoncillo *09:00pm - Jr. NBA *09:30pm - Dear Heart *10:30pm - Celebrity Home Business *11:00pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) *11:30pm - Linawin Natin